Lord of The Dance
by CrittersAtPlay
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and to Hermione's dismay, he has discovered that his secondhand Potions book's previous owner left the secrets to being a potions master scribbled upon it's pages. Now, Hermione has decided to prove that she is better than this 'Half-Blood Prince' and make Harry wish that he had never found that book. Trouble is, she's doing a horrible job of it.


**Lord of The Dance**

 _Please See Profile For Disclaimer..._

 **Summary:** It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and to Hermione's dismay, he has discovered that his secondhand Potions book's previous owner left the secrets to being a potions master scribbled upon it's pages. Now, Hermione has decided to prove that she is better than this 'Half-Blood Prince' and make Harry wish that he had never found that book. Trouble is, she's doing a horrible job of it.; (Harry/Hermione); Smut (Rated M for a reason); AU Middle of Sixth Year

* * *

 **The Bet:**

"Give it up, Hermione." pleaded Harry, as he and Hermione walked down the corridor; just leaving Charms class.

"Harry," hissed Hermione, rounding on him; her bushy hair whipping about violently "the only reason you're besting me in Potions is because you're following the instructions in that book!"

"It's not like I'm cheating Hermione and it's not like I haven't offered to let you borrow the book." retorted Harry.

"I don't need help!" growled Hermione, her eyes sparkling with anger.

"Admit it, Hermione." whispered Harry. "The bloke that wrote in my Potions book was better than you."

"I'm not in competition with this 'Prince' person!" hissed Hermione in frustration. "It's just that something feels off. Besides, if you do everything this person did you'll only be as good as them."

"Hermione, I'm getting perfect marks!" stressed Harry, slapping his forehead. "I cannot do any better than that!"

"I would feel much better if it was your work earning the marks." said Hermione, turning and continuing their path to Potions class.

"Who's work is it when you do what your text book says?" retorted Harry.

"I make my own variations from time-to-time." replied Hermione meekly. "I just find that the proven text often does well enough when followed to the letter. This 'Prince' person feels like they are taking shortcuts."

"Okay, I'll make this simple Hermione." said Harry playfully. "Best me today and I won't follow the Prince's instructions for the rest of the year."

"You mean it, Harry?" asked Hermione, looking curiously at him.

"Absolutely." replied Harry, smiling.

"Okay, but what if you best me?" retorted Hermione. "What do you get?"

"Perfect marks, as usual?" quipped Harry, smirking.

"Harry, it's only fair if the bet has an even trade." said Hermione, pushing her hair back behind her ears. "You'll be giving up a lot, so I think it's only fair that I do the same."

"Like what?" asked Harry, his curiosity rising. "Make you call me Lord of the Dance?"

"Well, no." said Hermione thoughtfully. "It seems to me that the theme for our year this year is… so I tell you what… if you win… which you won't… I'll blow you."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks; his mouth suddenly becoming very dry. Hermione was smirking at his opened mouthed look and he was unable to speak. The fact that Hermione was a girl had never escaped his grasp. It was merely the fact that he valued her friendship so much that he dared not look at her as anything more than a sister. He had assumed that he could hide his feelings and remain the "brother" figure. Now, one sentence had shattered his denial forever.

"Harry," said Hermione, looking about to make sure nobody was near enough to hear "I didn't say I'd shag you… I just said I'd blow you. I had to raise the stakes high enough, didn't I?"

"But… but… I… um." spluttered Harry, rubbing the back of his head and trying not to turn red.

"Harry, I didn't ask you to marry me or anything." said Hermione, turning slightly pink. "If I'm not pretty enough for you to –"

"You daft?" interrupted Harry, finding his voice. "You're one of the prettiest girls in Gryffindor!"

"Okay then," giggled Hermione "what's the problem? I mean, we'll still be friends even if I lose the bet… which I won't. Parvati says that friends can blow and go, as long as you don't shag or go about bragging."

"Well, if Parvati says so, who am I to argue?" retorted Harry.

Both of them broke down laughing, easing the tension. They continued walking to Potions together, but Harry could not keep his mind from drifting to the bet. She may have meant for it to be motivation for her, but it would definitely be motivation for him!

 **~~Dance~~**

Harry worked like a man possessed during Potions, deciphering the Prince's tight handwriting as he brewed his assignment. He would glance at Hermione occasionally to see that she also looked as though she was giving it her all. He knew that she really wanted him to give up that book – not out of jealousy, but out of true concern.

Professor Slughorn called time and Harry held his breath, waiting for the Professor to announce the best in class that day. Ron nudged him, thinking that he was holding his breath so not to smell his failed potion that was giving off the aroma of soured pickles.

"After careful examination, I must say that it was quite close between Miss Granger and Mr Potter." said Professor Slughorn admiringly. "However, the best Calming Draught of the day has to be Mr Potter's batch!"

Harry glanced over at Hermione to see that she was looking at him. When their eyes met, she looked down at her cauldron and bit her lower lip.

"I must say, Mr Potter." continued Professor Slughorn, chuckling. "Too much of your Draught would make the unlucky soul useless for days! Now, Madam Pomfrey has informed me that the Hospital Wing's supplies are running short due to a very stressful year, so I ask that Mr Potter and Miss Granger leave their cauldrons for bottling purposes. The rest of you can go ahead a bottle a single vial before vanishing the rest."

Harry quickly gathered his things together and hurried out of the classroom. He had hoped to catch up with Hermione, but she was already gone. He immediately began to worry if this bet would ruin their friendship. She had assured him that it wouldn't, but he also knew that she had every intention of winning too.

Harry discretely searched for Hermione, but had zero luck. Potions had been the last class of the day and she was not in the Gryffindor common room, the library or the castle grounds. When supper time arrived and there was still no sight of her in the Great Hall, he began to internally panic; barely touching his food. It wasn't until he returned to the common room that evening that he spotted Hermione. She was sitting casually in one of the cushy arm chairs in front of the fireplace reading.

"There you are." said Harry, approaching cautiously as though afraid of spooking her.

"Oh?" quipped Hermione, looking up from her book; a small smirk covering her face. "Have you been looking for me?"

"Well… ya." replied Harry, taking a seat on the edge of the couch. "You disappeared after Potions and you didn't show up for supper."

"Oh, sorry." said Hermione smiling. "I had some things to do. Now, about our bet."

"Listen, Hermione." interrupted Harry. "If you don't want to honor the bet, I won't hold you to it."

Harry would never force Hermione, or anybody for that matter, to honor a bet such as this. It just wouldn't be right.

"Don't be silly, Harry." said Hermione in a hushed tone, still smiling. "A bet is a bet, and I have every intention of holding up my end of the bargain. Now, meet me down here at midnight and bring your invisibility cloak and the map with you."

"Hermione," whispered Harry "the cloak is sight proof, not sound proof."

"Very funny." smirked Hermione. "Just meet me down here at midnight. Don't fall asleep and keep me waiting."

Harry's jaw dropped as Hermione actually winked at him before rising up and heading up to her dorm room. He was waiting for the dream to end and him to wake up to the sounds of Ron snoring. To his anxiety filled delight, this was no dream.

The next three hours felt like an eternity. Harry played wizard's chess with Seamus, straightened his trunk and paced nervously up and down the stairs to the dorm until at last midnight came around. He was sitting in front of the fireplace, fidgeting with his invisibility cloak, when he heard a small cough behind him. He jumped up quickly to find Hermione standing behind him, looking absolutely stunning. She had smoothed her hair like she did for the Yule Ball and was wearing a hint of makeup and lip gloss. She was wearing her school robes, but he could tell that the skirt she was wearing underneath was showing more leg than usual.

"Hermione… wow." said Harry, swallowing. "You look amazing."

"Didn't want you having any issues fulfilling our bet." said Hermione, smiling. "If you've got your cloak then let's throw it over us and get going."

"Where are we going?" whispered Harry, not truly caring at the moment as he tossed it over the two of them.

"The Room of Requirement, of course." replied Hermione. "Now, check the map and let's go."

Harry checked the Marauder's Map for signs of life before setting out of the common room; the seventh floor corridor their destination. When they reached the corridor, Hermione stepped out from under the cloak before pacing three times in front of the blank stretch of wall. On the third pass, a door appeared out from the stone that was there only moments before. She pushed open the door and waited for him to enter.

Harry entered the room to find a much smaller and more intimate setting than in previous times with the DA. The room was barely bigger than Dudley's old room, only far more appealing. There was a fireplace, several cushioned chairs and a sofa couch; a fur rug thrown out between the fireplace and the sofa.

Harry's heart quickened as the door shut behind him and he felt Hermione take his hand in hers. She walked him over to the sofa and guided him to sit down; pushing away his school robes. She then removed her school robes to reveal a brown knit sweater, a short plaid skirt, red knee highs and brown trainers. She took a seat beside him on the couch, taking his left hand in hers.

"Harry," said Hermione, looking into his eyes "I just want you to know that I've never done anything like this before."

"You still don't have to if you don't want to." said Harry, his breathing uneven.

"It's okay, Harry." said Hermione softly. "I want to. I would rather that my first time doing something this intimate be with you."

"Y-Y-You would?" stuttered Harry, swallowing hard.

"Absolutely." replied Hermione, her face now closer to his. "I trust you completely."

"G-Good." said Harry, his eyes now examining her lips. "That makes one of us."

Hermione giggled before their lips touched and his mind went numb. His emotions took over and he felt his arms pull her closer to him. He could not comprehend how kissing fell into their bet, but at that moment he could of cared less. He suddenly felt upset when she broke away from his lips, but quickly recovered when her lips found his neck.

Before Harry knew it, Hermione had slowly slid off the side of the couch and was kneeling down in front of him; working at loosening his trousers. Suddenly the sound of every crackling ember was nearly defining as he felt her hand slowly tug free his manhood from inside his boxers. She looked up and smiled when their eyes met; her hand still firmly grasping him. He shivered involuntarily and her smile broadened. She then lowered her gaze back to his fully erect manhood before leaning closer. He immediately threw his head back as a soft moist warmth enveloped his throbbing erection.

Harry moaned as quietly as possible as Hermione slowly began to move him in and out of her mouth. The feeling was beyond anything he had ever felt before. Not wanting for it to end too soon, he started trying to concentrate on something awful like filch or his cat. It was working for a moment until he felt her take his hands in hers. His moaning immediately became anything but quiet. This spurred her on as he felt her increase the pace while flicking her tongue back and forth; her mouth tightening around him. He struggled against the urge to grab her head and start thrusting himself into her mouth.

When the buildup was more than Harry could take he shouted his warning, but Hermione ignored him. With an almighty gasp of air he released himself into her mouth; shaking as he did so. He heard her gasp then gag, but she never released a hold of his manhood. He trembled as he looked down at her and to his delight, she was smiling back at him.

Hermione joined him back on the couch as he pulled his trousers and boxers back up. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his left. He wasn't stupid. He knew that this was just as emotional for her as it was for him. They may not have shagged, but it was nearly as intimate and the most intimate thing that he had ever done. There was no way that this was something as innocent as a bet.

"How do you feel?" asked Hermione softly.

"Bloody amazing!" sighed Harry, a stupid smile curving his face.

"I'm glad." said Hermione, still holding him tight.

Harry could only see the top of her head, but he could tell that she was smiling. He desired nothing more than to grab her, push her down on the sofa and shag her senseless. That, however, was not part of the bet. He had swore to keep his emotions in check, but feelings that he had been denying were screaming in his head.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Would it be wrong if I kissed you again?"

Her lips pressed against his was all the answer he got. Twenty minutes later, and a lot of self control, their clothing remained in tact and they remained upright on the couch. When they finally came up for air, their noses and foreheads remained pressed against each other; Harry gently holding her face and Hermione holding his wrists.

"About that whole staying friends thing…" muttered Harry.

"What about it…" quipped Hermione.

"To bloody hell with it!" said Harry smiling.

Without looking at each other they both broke down laughing; Hermione moving to lay her head on his shoulder again.

"Ya know, with the hundreds of girls after the Chosen One this year." said Hermione, causing Harry to cringe. "It might be best to keep this change in our relationship a secret."

"But why?" asked Harry, frowning slightly.

"Harry, I remember what it was like in our fourth year when Skeeter published that awful story." said Hermione, holding him tighter. "What do you think it will be like now with so many girls competing for your attention? I really don't want to have to fend off all sorts of jinxes or feel the need to hex every girl that turns the corner."

"Okay." said Harry, not wanting to place Hermione in danger. "We can keep it our secret. I mean, it's not uncommon to see us together. So I guess no one should even suspect anything."

"You realize that I'm still going to try to convince you to give up that book, right?"

"You wanna make another bet?"

"Actually, Mr Lord of the Dance," said Hermione, sitting up and looking him in the eyes "I believe that I would."


End file.
